


Autumn

by HuiLian



Series: Halloween Content War [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, I don't have autumn, halloweencontentwar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: Autumn is different for all. Some hate it, some love it.Here’s some of the Batkid’s thoughts upon autumn





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For Halloween Content War. Day 1: Autumn. Autumn doesn’t exist where I came from, so this might be a little inaccurate.

Dick hated autumn with a passion as a kid. In the circus, autumn meant the end of performance season. The big tent would be folded, some of the performers would leave, and there would be little to  no activity inside the camp. Autumn meant that winter will soon be there, and winter meant he could no longer fly.   
  
He preferred spring. Spring meant that the performance season would begin again. All the animals would be let out the grounds, the big tent would be pulled up again, and everybody would be inside the camp, preparing for the show night.   
  
And anyway, his name itself meant spring. Autumn is the exact opposite of what he was meant to be.  
  
Then his parents fell. And he not only lost his parents that day, he also lost his whole family. His life was suddenly turned upside down. He became Robin, the boy wonder. He became Batman's partner against crime in Gotham.   
  
He still disliked Autumn. Autumn meant school would start, and Bruce never let him patrol on school nights. Autumn meant that he was restricted to patrol only on weekends. Autumn meant he was stuck inside the manor while Batman was out on the streets, keeping the city safe.   
  
Autumn meant he had time and energy to wonder what his life could have been if his parents hadn't died.   
***  
  
Jason was indifferent to autumn. Autumn simply meant that he had to start saving up if he wanted to survive winter. Autumn meant he would go hungry for a night or two more, to be able to eat in winter. Autumn meant foraging for warm clothes, because none of his thin shirts and pants would be able to sustain him in winter.   
  
Autumn meant he had to steel himself to face the nightmare that was Gotham's winter.   
  
Then he stole Batman's tire. Then he became Bruce Wayne's ward. Then he didn't have to worry about when he would eat next or where he would spend the night.   
  
Jason loved autumn then. Autumn meant school, and school meant learning. He didn't know what Wayne saw in him, but damn if he's not going to take full advantage of it. Wayne would give him education, and he would take it.   
  
It also hit him often how different his life now was. He had everything he needed, and some he didn't. He was Robin now, even though Batman always seemed to look for a different one everytime they went on patrol. He didn't need to fight his way through winter anymore.   
  
Of course, it couldn't last. The universe was cruel that way.   
***  
  
Tim has no idea how he was supposed to feel about autumn. Autumn meant that his parents could be home, because digging in winter was not ideal. He should love autumn, if for nothing else than for a chance to see his parents, but he has not been glad to see his parents for years now.   
  
Autumn meant he had to be more careful. None of the housekeepers particularly care, but he still need to keep up his grades at school or they would contact his parents. Not that his parents would care, really, but it doesn't hurt to be careful.   
  
Autumn also meant less sightings of Robin. Tim figured out years ago that Robin would not appear if the next day was school night. Who knew that the Dark Knight would care about his partner's academic performances?  
  
Then Robin died. Tim forced his way into becoming Robin. And he was Robin.   
  
Then his father went into coma. And he was still Robin. Then all of his friends died, one by one. And he was still Robin.   
  
Tim knew he hated autumn now. It marked the beginning of tragedy in his eyes, how everything died, one by one. Nothing stayed the same. Not even him.   
***  
Cassandra didn't care about seasons. She never did. She doesn't know how to read seasons. What she could read was people. Always people.   
  
As a girl living day after day in the streets, she didn't even know what seasons are. She only knew that when it gets cold, people would wear different clothes that made it harder to see them. She disliked those clothes. She stayed alive by reading people. Anything that hinder that ability was instantly disliked by her.   
  
After living with Bruce, she learned to love those clothes. They meant that she didn't have to survive anymore. She could enjoy things, like warm and fluffy clothes. These clothes signal her ability to stop being a killer and start being a hero. These clothes mark the beginning of her being Cassandra, instead of being a mindless killer.   
  
She loved autumn ever since.  
***  
Damian knew what autumn was, objectively. He knew that it was caused by the tilting of the earth's axis and that it lead to the decrease of temperature. He knew that. But he never experienced it in it's fullest.   
  
When he first felt what autumn is, he was shocked by the cold. It was never this cold in the Leauge. Sure, it can get to minus degrees in the desert, but he would still have reprive from the cold in the midmorning to afternoon. Autumn in Gotham, though not as cold as the winter, was very cold for a boy from the Middle Eastern.   
  
He was not used to wearing gloves and hats to keep himself warm. He was not used to wearing thick coats and drinking hot beverages to alleviate the cold. He had gloves and hats and coats, sure, but it was never to keep himself warm. Until now.  
  
Damian thought it another weakness, that the others could work tirelessly even in the cold and he was useless; shivering and miserable in the cold.    
  
That was, until Grayson came and taught him how to properly wear a scarf. How wearing hats and mittens was not a sign of weakness. How being cold was not something he would be punished for.   
  
Then, he loved autumn. He loved how the cold made an acceptable excuse for him to be near Grayson. He loved how Pennyworth would often made him hot chocolate. Pennyworth would also made him chai when he grew tired of the European drink. He loved how the long sleeves and pants allowed him more weapons to conceal. He still hated the cold, still feel never as far removed from this country in the cold, but he learned to love other aspects of autumn.   
  
Just as he was finally enjoying autumn, he died. He never looked at autumn the same way again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr. (huilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
